Beams, joists and frames for construction work, for example in aeronautics, civil engineering or architecture, are designed to withstand bending forces acting perpendicular to the direction of extension of the respective beams. Conventional beams may be implemented as an integral part with flanges at the edges and a web spanning between the flanges. Alternatively, instead of a web, cutter milled struts may be implemented between parallel running longitudinal support bars, thus leading to decreased weight of the beam due to less material being used to form the beam.
Local load introduction into such beams or frames may, however, lead to torsional moments that are introduced into the attachment joints of the struts with the longitudinal support bars. Such torsional moments may in turn lead to additional moments within the longitudinal support bars that will have to be compensated for by local strengthening means, thereby nullifying some or all of the weight advantages gained.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,447 B1 discloses a modular structural system for building models and structures, using a plurality of connector hub members with spherical symmetry, and a plurality of strut members with longitudinal symmetry, wherein the strut members are removably engageable with the connector hub members placing the strut members in corresponding radial and tangential positions relative to the connector hub members.
Document CA 2 237 020 A1 and DE 38 00 547 A1 each disclose a set of structural elements for producing supporting structures, using supporting bars and cylindrical connecting elements for insertion heads provided on the end sides of the supporting bars.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,914 B2 discloses a set of construction components that may be assembled by connecting male and female snap-lock connectors. A female snap-lock connector includes a deflectable channel opening into a wider cavity; a male snap-lock connector includes a cylindrical head, a neck, and seat.